


freshly baked cookies

by pastelpacis (cottoncandyacey)



Series: Regressuary 2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baking, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, CGRE Caregiver Amami Rantaro, CGRE Regressor Saihara Shuichi, Cookies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: [Day 01 Prompt: Character B is cooking/baking and A wants to help!]Rantaro is baking in his shared home with Shuichi, when the detective comes trotting in, apparently regressed, but wanting to help with the baking. Wonder how that’ll go?
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Regressuary 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619770
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	freshly baked cookies

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re looking for some fluffy Rantaro/Shuichi cgre content, here you go. 
> 
> (I’ve never done a month long writing challenge and I really hope I make it through the month! I’m BIG anxiety about it eeee)

“Dada?” Shuichi asked softly, pattering into the kitchen and surprised to see his boyfriend working at the counter. The green haired boy looked up, and smiled warmly at him. 

“Hey, little one. What’s up?” Rantaro asked, tapping the whisk he was using on the side of the bowl, smiling warmly at Shuichi. 

“What’re you doin’?” Shuichi asked softly, blinking at his carer innocently, holding his stuffie in one hand, pacifier in the other.

Rantaro chuckled quietly, looking at his regressor with adoration. “I’m making cookies, buddy.”

Shuichi lit up, then melted back into being shy, pulling his shoulders up and looking down, making a timid “um” sound before speaking softly. 

“Can- Can I help?” He asked, blinking at Rantaro hopefully, watching Rantaro pause and stare down at his mixing bowl, sigh, then look up at him and smile. 

“I don’t see why not.”

Shuichi lit up once more. 

“But, you have to put your stuffie and pacifier down. They’ll get in the batter and make it icky if you don’t.”

Shuichi deflated, pouting, but obediently trotted over to their living room, carefully setting his stuffie on the couch and his pacifier on the coffee table, before hopefully walking back to the kitchen, smiling shyly at Rantaro, who was grinning right back at him. 

“Good boy. Come here, okay?” Rantaro gestured Shuichi over, and the regressor complied, walking over quietly and allowing Rantaro to guide him in finishing up the process of mixing in all the remaining ingredients. 

“Now we put the batter on the cookie sheet so they can cook in the oven.” Rantaro said patiently, Shuichi nodding and moving for Rantaro to set the cookie pan, wax paper already on it, on their stove. 

Together, they carefully made quarter size balls of the batter, sticking them onto the pan one by one, Rantaro gently nudging Shuichi or humming disapprovingly whenever the little tried to go and eat a bit of the batter. 

Shuichi would whine, glance at him with a pout, and then get right back to behaving and rolling small chunks of cookie dough into balls. 

Once they’d filled one sheet with cookie dough balls, Rantaro slipped it into the oven safely, Shuichi quietly continuing to fill the second sheet with more while Rantaro set the timer. 

Rantaro let Shuichi finish up the second sheet, leaning over to kiss his cheek approvingly when the sheet was full. Each dough ball was about the same size, and evenly spaced. 

“Good job, honey.” Rantaro praised softly, nuzzling against Shuichi’s temple, before passing him a paper towel and helping him wipe his hands of cookie dough. 

Shuichi seemed so happy, too, and Rantaro smiled. 

They spent the next… maybe, half hour, cooling cookies, swapping sheets in the pan, the works. Making cookies together. 

So, once most-to-all of the cookie dough had been used up, and Shuichi was happily munching on a cooled cookie while sitting on a free spot on their counter, and Rantaro was cleaning up the last of their mess, before walking over to Shuichi and plucking the cookie out of Shuichi’s hand, taking a bite of it and smiling as Shuichi looked personally offended. 

“Dada!” Shuichi protested, pouting at him. Rantaro chuckled, and gave the cookie back. 

“I love you, baby.” Rantaro murmured fondly, and Shuichi melted. 

“...Love you too.” 

Rantaro chuckled, and rubbed his nose against Shuichi’s, then pulled back, pretending to get an idea. 

“How about we watch a movie? Then we can box up the cookies to give to our friends once the movie is over.” He offered, and smiled when Shuichi brightened and nodded enthusiastically. 

“Movie it is. You can pick it out, little one.” Rantaro cooed affectionately, and helped Shuichi off the counter, smiling as Shuichi bounced off for their living room, where his stuffie and paci awaited him. 

“Wanna watch Moana!”

Rantaro smiled. 

“Moana it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feedback is very welcome, I just enabled commenting moderation to avoid hate or negative comments.


End file.
